Thomas Brodie-Sangster
'Thomas Brodie-Sangster''' (also credited as Thomas Sangster) is a British actor, singer, and musician. His most iconic role is that of Liam Neeson's son in the feature film Love, Actually. Sangster has gone on to appear in a variety of film and television roles, and he is known for his role as Jojen Reed in Game of Thrones and his voice as Ferb in Phineas and Ferb. Sangster plays bass guitar, and in January 2010 joined his mother's band Winnet. Sangster plays Newt in the film adaptation of James Dashner's The Maze Runner. Filmography Film * Mrs. Meitlemeihr (2002) * Love Actually (2003) * Nanny McPhee (2005) * Molly: An American on the Home Front (2006) * Tristan and Isolde (2006) * The Last Legion (2007) * Nowhere Boy (2009) * Bright Star (2009) * The Alchemistic suitcase (2009) * Some Dogs Bite (2010) * Hideaways (2011) * Albatross (2011) * My Left Hand Man (2011) * Death of a Superhero (2011) * The Ugly Duckling (2012) * The Baytown Outlaws (2012) * Orbit Ever After (2013) * The Maze Runner (2014) * Phantom Halo (2014) * Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) * Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) * Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) * Dragon Rider (To Be Announced) Television appearances * Station Jim (2001) * The Miracle of the Cards (2001) * London's Burning (2002) * Bobbie's Girl (2002) * Stig of the Dump (2002) * Entrusted (2003) * Hitler: The Rise of Evil (2003) * Ultimate Force (2003) * Feather Boy (2004) * Julian Fellowes Investigates: A Most Mysterious Murder (2005) * Doctor Who (2007) * Phineas and Ferb (2007–2015) * Phineas and Ferb Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) * Pinocchio (2008) * Lewis (2011) * Accused (2012) * Game of Thrones (2013–2014) * American Dad! (2014) * Thunderbirds Are Go! (2015) * Wolf Hall (2015) * Red Nose Day Acually (2017) * Godless (2017) Trivia * Sangster is the second cousin once removed of actor Hugh Grant, alongside whom he appeared in Love Actually. * Sangster appeared in three movies with Colin Firth. (Love Actually, Nanny McPhee, The Last Legion). *Sangster learned to play left-handed guitar to portray the left-handed Paul McCartney in the movie "Nowhere Boy". *He also learned how to play the drums for the movie "Love Actually". *He had a minor role in Star Wars: The Force Awakens as Petty Officer Thanisson. He was a First Order Officer who warned another officer that a TIE Fighter was leaving without permission. *He once got his IMDB page out to show his age to buy a drink in a bar. He didn't have any sort of identification with him. (He didn't get the drink.) *He won the Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie: Chemistry for acting in The Scorch Trials. The award is shared with Dylan O'Brien. He has won two other awards and has been nominated for seven others. Image Gallery File:B9692e2253cb1057293f1cf3862791b8--so-cute-thomas-brodie-sangster.jpg File:70892177_453203441957307_6436037591848437180_n.jpg File:13d18c78b742a21e.jpg File:Screenshot_2019-11-22_at_9.48.55_AM.png|Thomas Brodie-Sangster in Game Of Thrones File:3e02f6364eb8ab14dc13016ed3b20571.jpg File:Download.jpe Category:Cast Category:The Maze Runner Cast Category:Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials Cast Category:Maze Runner: The Death Cure Cast